Ngabu-Birthday
by uLiezha
Summary: "Turut berduka cita atas berkurangnya jatah hidupmu di dunia fana ini ya, Neji..." / "Thanks ya, Hime Dudul..." Simple story for someone special, "Bon anniversiere, Neji-Chan...!" Kisah sederhana untuk seseorang yang istimewa, "Selamat hari lahir, Neji-Chan...!"


**Ngabu-Birthday**

"Turut berduka cita atas berkurangnya jatah hidupmu di dunia fana ini ya, Neji..." / "Thanks ya, Hime Dudul..."

Simple story for someone special, "Bon anniversiere, Neji-Chan...!"

Kisah sederhana untuk seseorang yang istimewa, "Selamat hari lahir, Neji-Chan...!"

Author : uLieZha

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship, Humor

Rate : T

Chara : Hyuuga Neji (Actor), Hyuuga Hinata (Actress), Hyuuga Hinata Hime (Author)

Warning : AU, MissTypo(s), OOC, PWP, OC, Author's PoV, dll.

_Tanggal 3 Juli 2014, 06:48, di sebuah rumah kontrakan tempat tinggal seorang author amatir dan seorang aktor arogan._

"Neji!" teriakku di telinga seorang pria tampan yang sedang tidur melingkar di bawah selimut tebal begitu aku terbangun di pagi hari.

"Ngh...," lenguhan lirih terdengar keluar dari bibir tipis pria kekar bernama Neji itu.

"Kenapa loe kaga bangunin gue sahur?" bentakku sambil menarik selimut pria bersurai panjang nan berantakan bagai rambut Sadako salah sasak yang masih terlelap di atas ranjang empuk berukuran besar.

"Ungh! Balikin selimut gue, Dudul...!" dengan tampang yang tampak keriput laksana baju kusut Neji kembali merebut selimut yang sedang berada dalam genggamanku.

"Eeerrrghh...!" geramku menahan kesal sambil mendorong tubuh jangkung Neji hingga terjatuh dari ranjang.

BRUGH...!

"Sialan, Dudul...!" teriak Neji marah. Perlahan dia beranjak dari lantai, merayap naik ke ranjang dan kembali nyungsep ke bawah selimut tebal beraroma kembang pasir favoritnya.

"Sabodo teuing...!" sahutku cuek sambil memukul selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, entah mengenai bagian tubuhnya yang mana.

BUGH...!

__skip__

_Tanggal 3 Juli 2014, 08:14, di rumah yang sama._

"Hime..., maafin gue...," pinta Neji sambil memasang tampang super innocent yang dihiasi puppy eyes di depan mukaku.

"Tch!" aku mendecih kesal sambil memalingkan wajah dan memutar badan untuk membelakanginya, melanjutkan membaca novel berbahasa Inggris yang bulan lalu kubeli di toko buku impor.

"Gue juga kaga sahur tadi," Neji mulai melancarkan pembelaan diri.

"Hhh...! Ya udah! Kalo gitu, hari ini loe yang nyuci baju! Gih sana!" perintahku dengan nada ketus.

Tanpa perlu aku berkata dua kali, Neji segera beranjak dari sampingku menuju keranjang pakaian kotor di sudut ruang di depan pintu kamar mandi. Lalu memasukkan semua potongan baju di dalamnya ke mesin cuci. Dari sudut mataku, tampak Neji melakukannya dengan sedikit menggerutu. Karena wajahnya agak memerah menahan marah, dan bibirnya sedikit mengerucut sambil komat-kamit tak jelas. Setengah jam kemudian, Neji menghampiriku dan duduk di sampingku.

"Udah selese, Hime! Jadi udah bisa maafin gue, kan?" tanya Neji sambil memasang tampang memelas.

"Emang udah nyuci piring?" aku balik bertanya, tapi dengan nada perintah tersirat di dalamnya.

Persis seperti tadi, tanpa diminta dua kali, Neji segera angkat kaki menuju sink pantry dan mencuci segala macam piranti kotor yang menumpuk di sana. Aku meliriknya sejenak. Wajah tampan aktor yang aku kontrak seumur hidup (yang bahkan sampai mati sekalipun masih jadi aktor kontrakanku..., khukhukhu...! *plak!) terlihat datar tanpa penyesalan. Membuatku merasa semakin kesal. Melihatnya sudah selesai mencuci piring, aku segera kembali fokus pada novel yang sedang kubaca.

"Udah, Hime! So, do you forgive me?" tanya Neji sok English.

"Hn..., baiklah! Tapi dengan 1 syarat lagi," ujarku sambil menutup novelku.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Neji tak sabar.

"Bersihin rumah! Se-mu-a ru-ang-an!" kuucapkan 2 kata terakhir dengan setiap suku kata berjeda 1 detik. "Termasuk kamarku, kamar mandi, dan gudang! Loe paling benci sama barang berantakan, kan?" tanyaku retoris.

Sontak Neji terbelalak mendengar ucapanku. Melihat ekspresinya yang luar binasa, membuatku nyaris tak mampu menahan tawa. Namun mengingat dia sudah membuatku suasana hatiku menjadi suram, aku hanya memejamkan mata sambil menghela nafas.

"Hime..., ayolah..., maafin gue...," Neji masih mengiba. "Lagian kan ini hari istimewa gue, Hime..., masa loe lupa?" tanya Neji sambil menarik tanganku hingga novel yang sedang kubaca terjatuh dari genggamanku.

"O, iyaaa...! Hari ini juga hari istimewa gue! Soalnya kan gue ada meeting sama para pemeran fanfic The Queen!" sontak aku beranjak dari sofa meninggalkan Neji dengan tampang cengo-nya, dan segera berlari menuju kamar untuk berganti baju. Kemudian aku memasukkan laptop dan draft skrip fanfic GaaHinaSasu itu ke dalam tas ranselku.

"Hi-Hime...?" Neji memanggil namaku dengan nada tanya, sambil memandangku dengan tatapan ingin tahu yang luar biasa.

"Gue pergi dulu, Neji!" pamitku sambil berjongkok untuk memakai sepatu di depan pintu.

"Mo kemane loe?" tanya Neji kepo.

"Ketemuan sama Hinata, Sasuke, dan Gaara," jawabku sekenanya sambil mengikat tali sepatuku.

"Loe janjian sama adik sepupu gue?" lagi-lagi Neji bertanya.

"Iya, kita mo diskusiin proyek fanfic The Queen sama masalah scene dia di fanfic Pretty Boys chapter depan," jawabku seadanya.

Neji berdiri mematung di sampingku. Kepalanya menunduk dengan kedua mata beningnya memandangiku. Dari sudut mataku, kulirik wajahnya yang tampan itu. Mimik mukanya perlahan memerah. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan melihat ekspresinya yang menahan marah.

"Gue ikut, yak!" pinta Neji sambil menyatukan rambut gondrongnya, lalu mengikatnya ke belakang.

"Kaga usah! Gue bisa pergi sendiri!" tukasku menolak permintaannya. "Lagian loe paling kaga betah dengerin gue sama adik sepupu loe ngerumpi! Ya, kan?" lanjutku sedikit menyindirnya, sambil mengecek isi tas ranselku.

"Tapi loe kan juga ketemuan sama Pantat Ayam dan Mata Panda, Hime...," sungut Neji menggerutu.

"Lhah?! Kan mereka tokoh utama fanfic The Queen, Neji!" ujarku sambil merapikan pakaianku sekenanya.

"Justru itu! Ntar loe macem-macem lagi sama mereka!" ujar Neji pelan.

Aku memutar bola mataku mendengar ucapannya. Entah apa maksudnya, tapi sikapnya yang aneh itu membuatku ingin menimpuknya andai saja tanganku cukup panjang untuk menjangkau hingga mencapai ke kepalanya.

"Inget ya! Bersihin rumah! Gue pulang ntar musti udah cling semua! Okey, Sayang?" pamitku sambil menarik tangannya sebagai pegangan untuk membantuku berdiri, membuat tubuh jangkungnya sedikit membungkuk.

Sebelum sempat dia kembali berdiri tegak, aku segera menyambar keningnya yang berhiaskan manji itu dengan ujung hidungku. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, aku segera mengangkat tas ranselku dan menggantungkan salah satu talinya ke pundak kiriku, lalu dengan cepat aku berjalan meninggalkannya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu rumah sambil termangu.

__skip__

_Tanggal 3 Juli 2014, 10:24, di sebuah cafe dekat rumah kontrakan._

"Hime!" terdengar suara lembut seorang gadis memanggil namaku begitu aku memasuki cafe favoritku.

Refleks aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Ada gadis cantik bersurai indigo sepanjang pinggang berponi tebal sedang tersenyum manis kepadaku sambil melambaikan tangan kecilnya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera menghampirinya.

"Hai, Hinata!" sapaku sambil menyeret bangku di hadapan Hinata.

"Panggil Nana aja, Hime! Formal amat..., hihihi...," pinta Hinata sambil terkikik.

"Hehehe..., iya, deh! Abis kebayang kalo bodyguard loe ada dan gue manggil loe gitu, dia pasti bakalan ngesado-maso gue di kontrakan ntar! Amit-amit dah...," gerutuku sambil mengetuk-ketuk jidatku sendiri.

"Hahaha..., sepertinya kalian makin mesra, ya?" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum menggodaku. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah baca Candu 3, lho! Hihihi...," celetuk Hinata ringan dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"He...?! Nana! Ini kan lagi puasa! Jangan bahas itu, deh! Itu khilaf, Na...!" sentakku kaget dan malu. Salah tingkah membuatku semakin mati kutu di depan adik sepupu aktor kesayanganku. Hingga tanpa sengaja tanganku membuat sebuah gelas minuman Hinata melayang menghujam lantai cafe.

PRANG! Dan benda bening itu, tidak hanya menumpahkan seluruh isinya, tapi juga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Ma-maaf, Na!" ucapku gugup, pun malu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hime...," ujar Hinata sambil menahan tawa. Kemudian dia melambaikan tangan untuk memanggil waiter agar dia segera membereskan kekacauan akibat perbuatanku.

"Hhh..., nggak kakak, nggak adik..., seneng banget bikin gue khilaf, yeee...?" tanyaku menyindir dengan nada kesal. Namun Hinata malah tersenyum manis mendengar ucapanku. "Btw, loe kaga puasa, Na?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Period, Hime," jawab Hinata singkat.

Dan seketika mulutku membentuk huruf O dengan sendirinya mendengar jawaban singkat itu. Sementara gadis berparas ayu di sampingku tersenyum lebih lebar melihat ekspresi wajahku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa Hime ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Ng..., sebenernya..., gue mo pinjem dapur loe, Na! Boleh kaga?" jawabku, sekaligus balik bertanya.

"Pinjem dapur? Maksud Hime?" lagi-lagi Hinata bertanya, dengan wajah imutnya yang penasaran.

Tak menjawab, aku hanya tersenyum tipis saja.

__skip__

_Tanggal 3 Juli 2014, 18:25, di sebuah rumah kontrakan tempat tinggal seorang author amatir dan seorang aktor arogan._

Aku mendekati Neji yang sedang duduk di anak tangga teras belakang rumah sambil menikmati sepotong kue ulang tahun di atas piring kecil yang sedang dipegangnya. Suapan demi suapan kecil telah memindahkan sebagian besar isi piring itu ke dalam mulutnya yang kini tampak sedang sibuk mengulum untuk mencecap rasa manis coklat dan krim vanila dengan lidahnya.

"Loe suka kue ultah itu, Neji?" tanyaku basa-basi, sambil mendekatinya, lalu duduk di samping kanannya.

"Hmph!" gumam Neji untuk merespon karena mulutnya masih penuh.

Aku tersenyum geli melihat ekspresinya yang "ga banget" saat ini. Melihatnya masih sibuk memanjakan indera pengecapnya, aku sendiri pun memanjakankan lidahku dengan menikmati potongan kue yang sama. Tidak buruk untuk hasil chef pastrie pemula sepertiku. Ternyata kue buatanku ini lumayan enak juga. Walau harus kuakui sedikit bantat karena aku lupa tidak memasukan bahan pengembang adonan. Mengingat hal itu, aku terkikik menahan geli. Melihat aku tertawa sendiri, Neji menjitak kepalaku dengan jari telunjuknya, tepat di atas ubun-ubunku.

"Duh!" pekikku sakit, atau lebih tepatnya karena kaget.

"Ngetawain apaan loe?" tanya Neji kepo.

"Kaga ada! Kuenya enak kaga?" aku balik bertanya.

"Lumayan lah! Daripada loe manyun!" jawab Neji sambil mengacungkan jempol kanannya.

"Itu gue yang bikin sendiri, hehehe...," ujarku ringan.

"Uhuk! Uhuk...!" tiba-tiba Neji terbatuk karena terkejut.

Dia menoleh ke arahku sambil memandangiku penuh tanya karena tak percaya. Melihat ekspresinya yang nyaris muntah, justru membuatku ingin segera menjejalkan sisa kue di atas piringnya sekaligus wadahnya sekalian. Menyadari perubahan mimik wajahku, Neji mengacak rambut ikalku sambil tertawa kecil. Aku mendelik ke arahnya sambil menepis tangan kekarnya agar menjauhkan jemari nakalnya dari surai panjangku. Melihat tingkahku yang mendadak judes akut, Neji justru tertawa kecil.

"Iya, enak kok! Sayang terlalu manis," komentar Neji, lalu memasukkan suapan terakhir kue itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Sejenak kemudian dia mengusap rambutku dan merapikannya kembali walau sudah telanjur tersasak alami.

"Terlalu manis? Padahal tadi gue sengaja pake gula dikit doank! Kan udah pake coklat sama krim," ujarku bingung, sambil menggigit potongan kue yang ada di tangan kananku.

"Terlalu manis karena gue makannya sambil ngeliatin loe, hehehe...," bisik Neji di telinga kiriku.

Refleks aku menjauhkan tubuhku hingga condong 45 derajat dari tubuhnya. Naluriah aku segera mengusap telinga kiriku, menghapus jejak hembusan nafasnya yang hangat. Lalu menoleh ke arahnya sambil memasang tampang super jutek. Namun yang kulihat justru wajah Neji yang tersenyum tipis tanpa sisa rona nakal sama sekali. Jengah, aku segera membuang muka.

"Turut berduka cita atas berkurangnya jatah hidup loe di dunia fana ini ya, Neji...," ucapku di sela-sela menikmati potongan kue ulang tahun Neji dengan cara menjilati krim vanilla yang bagian atasnya dihiasi taburan choco chips.

"Thanks ya, Hime Dudul...," sahut Neji sambil menyeringai senang.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan sentuhan jemari panjang Neji pada helaian ikal rambut panjangku, mengusap kepalaku pelan. Lalu menarik pundakku hingga aku bersandar pada bahu kekarnya. Namun hanya sebentar saja, karena aku segera menghabiskan kue di tanganku, lalu menepiskan tangannya dari kepalaku.

"Maen kembang api, yuk!" ajakku sambil beranjak dari samping Neji menuju ke dalam rumah. "Gue ambilin bentar, yak!" ucapku dari dalam rumah, sedikit berteriak.

"Loe kaga tarawih, Dul?" tanya Neji, kembali memanggilku dengan nickname yang membuat telingaku gatal setiap kali mendengar dia menyebutnya. Namun kali ini, biarlah. Lagipula sudah cukup aku mengabaikannya seharian.

"Gue lagi dapet cuti bulanan!" jawabku singkat.

"Jadi hari ini loe kaga puasa?" tanya Neji lagi, sambil menatapku tajam seakan ingin mencincangku.

Aku mengangguk sambil mengulum senyum menahan tawa mendengar pertanyaan retoris itu.

"Trus ngape loe nyuekin gue seharian? Gue pikir loe marah beneran karena loe kaga puasa gara-gara kaga gue bangunin sahur!" geram Neji sambil memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, menatapku kian tajam.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, aku segera membuka tas ranselku. Setelah mengambil beberapa bungkus kembang api dengan berbagai jenis, aku kembali melangkah keluar, menuju teras belakang rumah dan duduk di depan Neji, pada anak tangga terbawah.

"Dudul! Loe pura-pura marah karena loe pengen nyuekin gue di hari ultah gue! Ya, kan?" tanya Neji sok tau. "Loe nyuruh gue nyuci baju, nyuci piring, ngepel rumah! Padahal kan gue puasa, Dul...! Loe tega banget, yak!" lanjutnya dengan nada marah.

"Yeee...! Tadi pagi gue emang bener-bener marah, tau?! Pan gue dapetnya baru tadi sore!" tukasku menyanggah, lalu memberikan sebungkus kembang api kepada pria di belakangku.

"Yah..., padahal ini kan malem Jumat..., hehe...," gumam Neji lirih, sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Apaan tuh 'hehe'?" tanyaku penasaran.

Tanpa menjawab Neji menjambak rambutku, membuat kepalaku refleks menengadah mengikuti arah tarikan jemarinya. Sedetik kemudian bibir tipisnya mendarat di pelipis kiriku. Hanya sekilas tapi terasa lembut sekali.

"Ish...! Sakit, Neji!" bentakku marah. "Nih! Nyalain...!" perintahku sambil melemparkan sebuah lighter kepadanya.

Neji menangkap benda kecil itu dengan sigap. Kemudian membuka penutup pada bagian atasnya, dan memutar roda kecil yang ada di sana. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah nyala api membara. Aku mendekatkan sebatang kembang api ke arah api hingga benda itu memercikkan nyala apinya sendiri. Aku beranjak dan berjalan ke arah sebuah pohon di belakang rumah, sambil menekuk ujung tangkai kembang api, lalu kugantungkan benda itu ke salah satu rantingnya.

Saat aku menoleh ke belakang, tampak Neji sedang menyalakan beberapa tangkai kembang api sekaligus, lalu berdiri dan melangkah mendekati sambil menekuk ujung tangkainya. Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya menggantungkan tangkai-tangkai kembang api itu.

"Makasih ya, Hime?" ucap Neji memecah keheningan.

"Makasih buat apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Buat semuanya," jawab Neji singkat.

Aku menoleh ke arah pria yang sedang sibuk menggantungkan kembang api pada ranting yang lebih tinggi di sampingku. Memandanginya dengan tatapan semakin bingung karena tak bisa membaca ekspresi wajahnya akibat terlalu temaramnya cahaya di halaman belakang rumah kontrakan kecilku ini.

"Hn? Ga ngeh...," sahutku kemudian, tak kalah singkat.

"Hhh..., emang dudul akut loe, yak?" geram Neji sambil mengacak rambutku sekali lagi.

"Ish! Iya, iya! Sama-sama...," ucapku sambil menjauhkan tangannya dari kepalaku.

Belum sempat aku memalingkan wajah, Neji menarik tanganku hingga aku mendekat. Tanpa basa-basi, bibir tipisnya mendarat di atas kepalaku sambil mengusap rambutku. Sontak aku terkejut dan segera mundur untuk menjauh darinya. Perlahan aku melepaskan tangannya, lalu memutar tubuh membelakanginya.

"Udah, ah! Ngantuk gue!" lanjutku sambil berjalan menuju ke teras, meninggalkan Neji yang masih sibuk menikmati nyala api kembang api.

"Sleep tight ya, Hime Dudul..., hehehe...," ucap Neji mengiringi langkahku.

_**_FIN_**_

AN/:

Hai hai hai, minnaaaaa...!

I'm back with short shot about My Lovely Hunny Bunny Sweety Neji's Birthday..., hehehe...

Karena lagi puasa, sebenernya aku pengen bikin tema Ngabuburit, tapi karena ini hadiah buat Mas Neji yang lagi ultah, jadinya Ngabu-Birthday, deh...!

Neji: maksa banget loe...!

Aku: duh...! *_dijitak Mas Neji_* btw, ni malem jumat lho, Mas...! hehehe...

Neji: trus gue musti bilang WOW gitu?

Aku: errrghh...! *_jitak kepala Mas Neji karena dia ga peka_*

Hinata: kalian benar-benar makin mesra, ya...?

Neji & aku: *_saling memandang dengan tatapan "jibang" alias "jijay banget"_*

Hinata: hehehe... *_sweatdrops_*

Well, thanks for reading and feel free to write any review in the box below.

Regards,

uLieZha


End file.
